Organizations often deploy a variety of anti-malware and/or file-filtering technologies in order to prevent potentially malicious files from infecting or being installed on computing devices within the organizations. Such technologies may effectively identify spam, adware, viruses, Trojan horses, and other undesirable files that originate from sources external to organizations. For example, traditional anti-malware software may analyze incoming files for code patterns associated with known malware distributors.
Unfortunately, some anti-malware technologies may be unable to accurately and/or efficiently analyze files that originate from within and/or are otherwise associated with an organization. For example, conventional anti-malware technology may determine that files created by members of an organization are potentially malicious because the files are not created by an established, trusted source. As such, the anti-malware technology may prevent computing devices within the organization from efficiently accessing the files. In some cases, users within an organization may even disable anti-malware programs in the event that the programs are too disruptive to their workflow. Therefore, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for identifying non-malicious files within organizations.